RWBY: Future Fire
by Ali al-Saachez
Summary: Naoto died during the short war against the insane Gien and his robotic army. Fate however, has different plans for him as he is now in the world of RWBY with no idea how. Could this be a new life for him or will he stick to his old ways? Only time will tell. Rated M for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've wanted to try this story for a while and Lorion's story, Time Travelling Warrior, made me decided to it. Also, elements from Mirai Sentai Timeranger such as some characters will be included in some form. I will continue my other story after a few chapters for this. Also school has started for me again so I won't be able to write as much.

**Chapter 1 Fire Reborn**

"Naoto!" a Japanese person shouted as he ran to an injured man dying on the ground. He gently held him slightly off the ground and tried to wake him up. "Naoto can you hear me?"

"T-tatsuya…" The injured man weakly responded to him.

"Naoto, I'm going to get help!" Tatsuya said as he was about to move but Naoto grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No need, I've done all I can for the future. I can... honestly say I don't regret my life." Naoto removed an oddly shaped black and red device with a couple of buttons on it from his left wrist as it flashed a colorful light and held it out to Tatsuya. "H-here, take this. You'll need it to control the V-Rex."

"What are you saying? You're not going to die like this." Tatsuya responded, worried about losing his friend who he was finally able to come to an understanding with.

"I've already told you Tatsuya, I have no regrets for the state I'm in right now. I leave the city in your hands now. I've done all I can at this point and you're the only one left to fight and protect the people. Goodbye…Tatsuya." Naoto slowly closed his eyes as his life flashed before his eyes. 'This is it for me. I honestly thought I would die fighting many of those one-eyed robots, not from an unexpected cheap shot.' Naoto thought.

"Naoto!" Tatsuya's voice can barely be heard.

His mind faded into black with no thoughts present there anymore as he felt content with his life. He felt like he's drifting into the emptiness of the black space of nowhere as he waits whatever fate has in store for him in the afterlife. This didn't take long to turn into a long, seemingly never ending wait as Naoto began to feel bored as he started regaining consciousness.

"…." The silence continued on for what seemed like eternity.

'Well, this is boring…' Naoto paused in his thoughts. 'If I knew this would be the afterlife I would've made sure not to get shot in the back because this is not what I expected.'

"Hey I think he's waking up!" A girl's voice could be heard now.

'What? Did I just hear someone?' Naoto thought confusedly to himself.

"I think you're right sis, he looks like he's waking up." Another female voice could be heard.

'Alright, now what is going on? I'm dead right? So should I be hearing other people's voices besides that of an expected god or something?' Naoto's mind began racing as he felt the ground he was on now no linger felt like dirt but soft like a bed. He gained the strength to open his eyes and see something he wasn't expecting.

He was no longer outside lying on the dirt near the metal stairs he was shot off of. He was now lying on a soft bed in a room that looked like an infirmary but everything in the room looked and felt different somehow from what he expected back in his home city. Naoto finally noticed two girls looking at him from the side with curiosity and two adults of opposite genders.

One of the girls is younger than the other and dressed in an outfit that immediately reminded him of Little Red Riding Hood. She has short black hair with a red tint to it. Her outfit is a composed of a black blouse and a skirt with the same colors with red trimmings. To complete the outfit to look like Little Red Riding Hood, she has a red cape with a hood attached. The girl seems a little innocent and curious by the way she was staring at him. The odd thing was her silver eyes which Naoto thought shouldn't be possible as a natural color for eyes.

The other girl is only a few years younger than the first girl with long blonde hair that seemed like a lighter shade at the tips. She wears a tan vest with puffy short sleeves and wears a yellow shirt inside with an image of a black burning heart; Naoto noticed that the shirt did nothing to hide her cleavage as her body was all shaped in the right place to make any teenage boys stare and drool over. She also wore shorts with a kind of half skirt that only covered her from behind, long brown boots, and an orange scarf. What piqued Naoto's interest was the things she wore on her wrists that looked like could be gauntlets but seemed too short to be so.

The female of the adults has light blonde hair curled to her right and wore glasses. Her outfit consisted of a white top that exposes part of her chest with puffy sleeves that tightened around her wrists, a black skirt, black boots with brown heels, and a tattered cape black on the outside and purple on the inside. The look on her face told she is serious and business like.

The male adult has slightly messy gray hair and wore shaded glass spectacles. The man was dressed in a gentlemanly appearance that screamed out the color green with most parts of the outfit dark colored. The man's expression is calm and stoic as if he's analyzing Naoto and reserving his judgment for now.

"So are you gonna talk or keep staring at us?" The blonde said, snapping Naoto's out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry about" Naoto apologized; now gathering his thoughts and questions together in his mind. "If you don't mind me asking, where am I?"

"You are in the infirmary for Beacon Academy." The man in green stated.

"Huh?" Naoto said dumbfounded.

"You know, Beacon, the best academy in Vale for training hunters and huntresses." The blonde said in disbelief.

Naoto rubbed his head in confusion, trying to make sense of what he just heard. 'Beacon, Vale… I've never heard of these places. Are they playing a prank on me? If so, then it's very low for them to be pranking on a man who was on his deathbed considering I was shot in the back while injured not very long ago.' Naoto thought a little bit irritated.

"I don't know what you're talking about so stop playing a joke on me. Now be serious and tell me where I am." Naoto demanded. "I seriously doubt this is Japan right now."

"Hm?" the man wondered out loud.

"What are you talking about? Everybody in Vale should know of Beacon, the best academy ever!" The smaller girl said in pure disbelief.

"First off, I don't know what an academy is training hunters and huntresses for." Naoto crossed his arms to his chest and winced a little, now realizing his injuries have been bandaged and taken care of.

"Relax now young man. I'm sure you have a lot of questions for us as we have for you. Ruby here," the man said as he gestured to the girl wearing the red cape. "Just found you unconscious with severe injuries in the forest nearby two days ago. She and her sister, Yang, brought you back here to receive medical attention. I'm quite surprised you managed to wake up so early despite the conditions you were in."

Naoto looked at the girl now identified as Ruby and said, "Thanks, I owe you one I guess."

"You're welcome; I couldn't just leave anybody to die out there in the forest." Ruby replied with sincere smile.

Naoto then thought of what just Ozpin said. "Wait a second; you just called me a young man? I'm barely a few years younger than you depending on your looks." Naoto said.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow as if Naoto said the oddest thing ever. "You might want to take a good look at yourself. You look around the age of 19." He said while hand Naoto a small mirror.

Naoto looked shocked as he noticed that he does look younger than he was before. "Impossible! Last time I checked I was 28." Naoto denied.

Ozpin sighed and looked at the sisters. "Ruby, Yang. Could the both of you please leave Ms. Goodwitch and I alone so we can have a private conversation with him?"

Both girls groaned and complied. As they made their way to the door, Ozpin told them "Don't worry, I'll fill you both in a little in regards to our guest here."

The sound of the door shutting can be heard as the Ozpin directed his attention with a serious look on his face. "Let me introduce myself, I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy and this is Professor Goodwitch, one of the teachers for this school." Ozpin waited patiently for something.

The former City Guardians member recognized his cue. "My name is Naoto. Naoto Takizawa."

"Where are you from?" Ozpin inquired.

"I am from the city of Osaka in Japan." Naoto responded flatly. (I'm just making this part up since I've had no clues about the place the show happened.)

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of a Japan before, much less Osaka."

"You're kidding right? It's one of the most well-known countries in the world." Naoto said in disbelief.

"I am not kidding when I said I don't know about this place you named. As far as everyone knows there are only four kingdoms in the world; Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas." Ozpin stated.

Naoto was puzzled by this new piece of information. 'Four kingdoms? Those are pretty old terms used to describe a small version of a country. Such things don't exist in the modern age anymore. Besides, four kingdoms is a rather small number for an amount of nations in the world.' Naoto looked at Ozpin skeptically. "I don't know about these four kingdoms just as you say you don't know about Japan. From where I come from kingdoms are hardly used to describe modern places."

"Oh, you really don't know about the kingdoms?" Ozpin inquired as he pulled out his scroll which looked like a very advanced piece of technology to Naoto. "Let me show you the map and maybe you'll remember something."

What Naoto saw shocked him because the shapes of the continents are wrong with two resembling dragons. "T-this isn't right! There are supposed to be seven continents, not five." Naoto said as realization dawned on him. 'Could I… no it can't be, but as much as I don't want to admit it. It is possible considering I've seen living proof of time travel in the form of four people and their technology.'

'Could I really be in another world?' Naoto thought deeply about this startling relevation.

Ozpin looked worried on his face as he watches Naoto's shocked expression turned into a deep thinking. "Are you alright?" Ozpin asked carefully.

Naoto shook away the thoughts from his mind. "Yes, I'm… alright. I'm worried about something though."

"What is it?" Ozpin inquired, wanting to know what could be on the young man's mind right now.

"What is the name of this world by the way?" Naoto asked quickly, hoping his fear was at least wrong somehow.

"Why it's Remnant of course. Why did you ask?"

Naoto slumped as he could tell Ozpin's voice held seriousness in it that told him he was not joking. 'Great, I really am from another world. First fighting a life and death battle against an army of robots and now this' Naoto thought depressed as his life seemed turned upside down. He looked at Ozpin in the eyes and told him, "Because… I am from a different world."

Ozpin and Glynda looked baffled at this, but the woman was quick to regain her composure with a frown on her face.

"I don't believe it. I'll have to ask you to stop joking around." Glynda demanded.

"Ease up Glynda, I don't think this young man is lying. At least to himself, he isn't lying." Ozpin said as he looked at Naoto in the eyes. "If what you say is true then I have a proposition for you."

Naoto looked up surprise on his face. "What proposition?"

"Why don't you simply attend Beacon as a student?" Ozpin simply asked.

**Another Note: **Naoto here won't have the V Commander for Timefire's power right away. He'll obtain it a few more chapters because I thought it would be more awesome when he unexpectedly returns as Timefire to fight the antagonists in this story. Also I want your opinions for a pairing for him as I am particularly curious about this idea. I'll have a poll for this set up later I guess.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm doing this story to relax my brain for when I write Code Gundam Musou because I still have to think how I want to proceed with the hotel incident. Anyway the poll is up on my profile and I encourage you all to vote in it.

**Chapter 2 New School**

Three days have passed since Naoto woke up from his injuries in the infirmary and accepted Ozpin's offer to join his academy as he stood outside in front of Beacon academy in the school uniform. Of course Glynda voiced her opinion about inviting a random stranger into an academy with no knowledge of said stranger's combat skills, but Ozpin reassured her that he's well aware of what he is doing.

Ozpin interviewed Naoto on his personal history regarding to combat since he saw something in the former adult-now teenager giving off a hidden aura of a trained soldier. Naoto obliged and told him about his service in the City Guardians as its leader without revealing the V Commander that he used to gain his position. Ozpin was pleased that he was correct about his assumption of Naoto being a capable fighter. He informed him that everything will be prepared as he will start school in three days and that he will get his room in the dorm for students of Beacon.

'Sigh… I'm going to school... again; granted this is a combat school so not everybody is useless. I think Tatsuya would have loved this place considering his passion for martial arts.' Naoto thought to himself as he looked at his newly acquired scroll from Ozpin who said it was a basic item for all students.

Nevertheless, Naoto was impressed with how advanced the technology is which he thought easily outclassed the recent debut of cellphones in his world. (Cough*smartphones*cough) He checked his schedule one last time before heading into the building toward his first class which was Grimm Studies class with a Professor Port. Still, he doesn't like the fact that he's going to school again despite this being a combat academy.

He entered the classroom and took his seat with a couple minutes before today's class would begin. Naoto has a general idea of the world of Remnant, the four kingdoms, and the creatures called Grimm. He thought just because the kingdoms were able to have peace doesn't mean it'll last forever with the Grimm holding more territories than the humans. 'It's only a matter of time before something big happens and something tells me that I'll be there to see it.' Naoto mused grimly. He knew all too well that peace could be broken due to his experience of dealing with a group of alien prisoners from the future called the Londerz Family.

A loud noise was heard from the classroom doors opening as Naoto turned toward the noise to see the two girls he saw at the infirmary the other days and six additional other students he hadn't recognize.

"Hey, you're the guy I brought to the infirmary! I didn't know you were in our class." Ruby exclaimed as she took a seat next to him.

"Hello... you guys came pretty close before the start of class." Naoto said with an eyebrow raised.

Before she could respond, Professor Port interrupted her.

"Greetings class, I am Professor Port, the one who will be teaching you all about the Grimm." Professor Port said as he rabbled on a little bit before Ruby began doze off a little.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names but I merely referred to them as preys. Haha…" Professor joked at the last part as chirping of crickets could be literally heard which puzzled Naoto a little bit.

"Uuh… and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that is where we come in, huntsmen, huntresses," Professor Port winked at Yang as she rolled her eyes, "Individuals who have to sworn protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world!"

"Eeh yeah!" a random student raised his and yelled awkwardly as everyone stared at him.

'Idiot…' Naoto judged the awkward student as said student lowered his arm down.

"That is what you're training to become, but first a story." As Professor Port was telling one of his life stories, Ruby was being a little silly which amused her sister, Yang. Naoto couldn't help but wonder why someone so childish is at this academy thought he is more concerned about the white-haired girl who looked ready to blow up.

Professor Port asked for a volunteer to show who has the required traits of a good leader to which the girl with white hair eagerly raised her hand up.

"I do sir." The girl said though Naoto could see that she tried to not grit her teeth.

'What's up with her?' Naoto wondered. 'It's like she has something against Ruby.'

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward then and face your opponent." Professor Port pointed his arm to large steel cage with two red eyes could be seen from the darkness as Naoto already guessed the creature inside is more than eager to kill someone.

'Was that cage there before? How did I not notice something as disturbing as a large steel cage with a killer animal inside?' He thought alarmed.

The class waited a bit before the girl came back prepared in her normal outfit which was pretty much a light blue dress with a similarly colored bolero jacket which is red on the inside. Standing a distance across from the cage, she is holding her choice of weapon which turned to be a rapier with a rotating chamber.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered on her teammate.

"Fight well!" the girl added while waving a little red flag that said 'RWBY'. Naoto has yet to learn her name as he now knows the name of the female volunteer.

"Yeah represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss sternly scolded.

"Oh, sorry…" Ruby meekly apologized.

'That was kind of unnecessary since they're both on the same team.' Naoto thought.

"Alright, let the match begin!" Professor Port cut open the cage allowing everyone to see a black boar with a white mask charged at Weiss.

She rolled over to the side as she slashed Myrtenaster at the mask of the creature. The Boarbatusk came to a halt as it turned around to face Weiss. She dashed forward with her rapier pointed only for it to get stuck by its two horns in the clash.

"Come one Weiss show it who's boss." Ruby said in support only for Weiss to get distracted as the Boarbatusk knocked her weapon out of the struggle and bashed her quickly.

The Boarbatusk charged at her again but missed as Weiss evaded the attack and ran quickly to reclaim Myrtenaster.

"Weiss! Go for its belly, there's no armor underneath-" Ruby was saying as Weiss interrupted her.

"Stop telling me what to do!" She retorted back hotly. This shut Ruby up as she slumped back sadly.

The Grimm rolled into a ball and spun around rapidly before charging at her only to get knocked back to the floor by a glyph used to block its charge. Weiss reacted immediately by jumping off another glyph in the air and thrust forward with her weapon piercing the exposed belly of the beast, killing it.

"Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover all the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." The professor said as all the students rose to leave the classroom.

Weiss walked away, angry as given easily by the expression on her face.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" A blonde boy student said quietly.

The rest of team RWBY looked worriedly at each other.

Naoto picked up his stuff and made his way to leave; believing whatever was going on with Weiss is not necessarily his problem to deal with.

'Not my problem. I don't intend on involving myself in any person's drama.' Naoto thought to himself as walked toward his next class.

He walked around until he heard someone called out for him.

"Hey wait up!" a young female voice shouted.

Naoto turned his head to see Ruby coming up to him with two of her teammates, Yang and the other girl he still does not know the name of.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I forgot to ask you what your name is from a few days ago." Ruby said as she and her two teammates walk along with him.

"Naoto, Naoto Takizawa." The former leader of the City Guardians replied.

"So are you really from another world?" Ruby asked curiously and innocently as Yang and black-haired girl looked toward him interest, the latter wondering what her friend is talking about.

"Are you going to introduce your friend with the black bow?"

"My name is Blake Belladonna." Blake stated.

"Alright, it's nice to meet you Blake. Yes Ruby, I'm from a different world. I'm honestly surprised Ozpin did tell you what I told him." Naoto said curiously.

"Ozpin is a great hunter and not the headmaster of Beacon for nothing." Ruby said as she continued the conversation. "What is your world like?"

"It's pretty different in many areas. We don't have what you called Dust and we don't have anything like the Grimm prowling in the wild, letting human control most of the land." Naoto informed her. "Although the technology in your world is more advanced in some areas, the extents of damage caused by weapons here haven't gone as far as the ones in mine which is a good thing I suppose."

The three girls looked at him curiously, wondering how dangerous weapons in his world are. "What do you mean?" Yang asked.

Naoto contemplated what to tell her for a second. "Well, let's just say this. A few nations in my world held weapons that at the push of a button could kill at least over a 100,000 people in a single moment and believe me when I say that there are more than a thousand of these weapons out there." Naoto said the last part seriously.

Ruby, Yang, Blake paled at this new information. 'What kind of world does he live in?' was the thought that ran through their minds.

"Why would people make those kinds of things?" Ruby asked with a sad tone to it.

Naoto shrugged as if the answer was obvious. "It's human nature; there are many people who don't trust each other to lower their guns first before their opponents. So they decided to give themselves an edge to be the ones holding the power. People have been pushing for removal of these weapons, but I highly doubt they'll ever be gone." Naoto said before pausing. "It's a sad thing really. Despite my world becoming more peaceful, there are still small-scale wars going on in the less civilized places and crime rates aren't exactly going down that much."

Blake looked away sadly for moment. 'Even in other worlds, people are still going to have disputes no matter what.' Blake thought gloomily.

"Well this is pretty interesting..." Yang said awkwardly, trying to think of something better to turn up the mood.

"Naoto," Ruby said as she got his attention. "Even if the world is far from perfect, I believe that if we continue helping others we can still make life for everyone better. One day, people may no longer have to fight each other." Ruby said smiling.

Naoto was surprised at her words; it's evident to him that she is one of the better people in life.

"Well, I'm going to go to another class so see ya." Naoto said as went in another direction, thinking about what his goals are. 'What do I want to do with my life right now?' He asked himself.

The day went by as a breeze as Naoto finally got himself familiar with Beacon and created his own personal weapon which Ozpin was more than generous to help him out by sending him to the forge at the academy. There he is in the locker room for everybody to place their weapons in and other materials if needed, sitting on the bench looking at his newly created weapon.

The weapon's name is DV Striker. It was modeled after the DV Defender gun he used as Timefire, the weapon may not be as powerful as the original it was based on and considering the DV Defender is 30th century technology, no contest there. Still, the DV Striker is still an impressive weapon which easily outclassed most firearms back on Earth. It is shaped like the DV Defender as a large pistol with a dragon motif with a color scheme consisting of silver, black, and red. It functions as a rapid fire gun and a sword mode.

Naoto stood up and left the locker room to look over his DV Striker in the comfort of his own room. He is very excited to test his new weapon in actual combat. The creatures of Grimm better watch out because the fire of time will burn them to ashes. Naoto was minding his own business walking toward his room until he heard something in the room.

"Hahahaha, you're a freak and you know that." A voice could be heard ahead from the left turn in the hallway.

"P-please stop..." A timid voice was heard.

Naoto looked around the corner to see a boy picking on a girl with long brown hair and bunny ears. 'Wait… bunny ears?' Naoto looked again to make sure he wasn't being delusional and the girl he saw getting bullied really does have bunny ears on top of her head. 'Huh, so I wasn't dreaming when I saw the ears. I swear I must have landed on an anime world by the way people look.'(Cough*you are*cough*I put you there*cough)

Not interested in dealing with a bully who isn't worth his time, he started walking away.

"Hmph, what are animals like you doing at this school anyway?" The bully scoffed as he continued with tugging on her ears.

The girl said nothing in response as she is too shy and timid to stand up for herself.

Naoto stopped as his conscious took over and told him to put a stop to this. 'Sigh… I'd rather not get involved but... ah to hell with this. I'll just kick his ass and be done with it.' Naoto thought.

He started walking over to the bully and shouted to him. "Hey, I bet you feel great picking on someone who isn't fighting back?" He taunted.

The bully looked back and scoffed. "Huh, who are you? Stay out of this if you know what's good for you." Cardin threatened. Little did he realize, he actually challenged someone who is technically his senior and fought worse threats than a little bully?

Well this isn't going end well for him…

"Let's just say I'm someone who's going to make life very, veeery difficult for you." Naoto taunted, hoping to anger the large teenager.

"That's it punk! You're asking for it!" The boy let go of the Faunus he was bullying just a second ago and threw a right punch at him.

This resulted in Naoto stepping out of the way, grabbed Cardin's right arm and bended him over a little bit as kneed him hard in the stomach area and pummeled him down unto his back with both hands clenched together. Thus, leading to a very much knocked out Cardin groaning in pain and Naoto feeling very much satisfied with his handiwork.

"Tch bullies, always trying to be the big kids on the playground." Naoto spat at the unconscious form of Cardin before looking at the Faunus girl who is wide-eyed from seeing a human defending her. He extended a hand to her. "You alright?" Naoto asked.

The girl took his hand shyly as he pulled her back up. "T-thank you…" She stammered quietly.

"No problem, why was he bullying you?" Naoto asked.

"Uum… it's… because I'm a Faunus." The girl looked down when she said the last part.

Naoto sighed as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter what you are, it's still not right to pick on somebody who isn't fighting back. What is your name by the way?" Naoto asked.

"Velvet Scarlatina…" She replied.

"Well, if you have any problem with bullies again just ask me and I'll help." Naoto said with a gentle smile as he walked away from the very surprised Faunus, not noticing the pink on her face.

Blake watched the whole thing from a distance when she hid around the corner to observe Naoto's reaction to a Faunus. She smiled approvingly when she heard the entire small conversation between him and Velvet. She wondered whether Faunus means anything to Naoto as she walked away back to her own room.

Naoto paused for a minute as he felt something. 'That's weird, I felt as if someone was watching me. Oh well.' Naoto thought casually as he strolled around toward his room again. To his surprise he came across Weiss who was sitting on a bench on one of the large balcony at the academy. He noticed something bothering and went over to her.

"Is something wrong?" Naoto inquired.

Weiss stood up from fright and she saw who it was behind her. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Naoto was a little irritated with the girl's high and mighty attitude that he could already tell that she has. "I came here when I saw you with a distracted expression on your face. I just wanted to know what's up with you." He replied.

"Well, it's nothing for you to worry about." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

Naoto rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. "Yep, you're right. Looks like there no reason for me to go so I'll be on my way." He said as he begun to walk away slowly.

"W-wait a second!"

Naoto smirked as he finally got the girl's attention. "Yes?" He asked.

"I do have one problem." Weiss stated.

"And that would be?" Naoto inquired.

"It's about my teammate Ruby. I think I should be team leader."

Naoto raised an eyebrow at this. 'There are teams set up here and leaders are chosen, interesting. Ozpin didn't tell me anything about this.' Naoto mused.

"Why is that?" The former leader of the City Guardians asked.

"Because I am obviously more qualified than she is, I'm exceptional." She replied.

Naoto snorted. "Hmph, you can fight well I can see that, but your poor attitude is not really helping."

"How dare you!" Weiss snapped.

"How can you be a team leader when you fret over little things? I can see a girl in front of me who is used to getting everything she wanted." Naoto stated.

"That's not true… well, not most of the time." Weiss admitted.

Naoto looked her in the eyes. "Look, sure you may not get everything you want, but wallowing on the past won't get you anywhere. I know from personal experience, that if you keep moving forward you'll do great things. I realized being bitter about some things won't get you anywhere. So instead of fretting about not being leader, won't don't you train your skills and be the person you can be?"

Weiss looked down for a moment before looking up again. "I… guess you're right. Thanks for listening to me. I appreciate it." Weiss said with a smile.

"You're welcome; you should make sure to talk with Ruby though. You should apologize to her and set things straight." Suggested Naoto.

"Don't worry, I will." Weiss walked away and back into the academy.

Naoto just thought to himself. 'That's odd; I've been helping people with their personal problems today. I guess Tatsuya rubbed off a little on me. Now that I think about it, I saw a bit of my old self in Weiss when she mentioned that she should be leader.'

"That is excellent behavior for a hunter young man!" Professor Port said, cutting off Naoto's thoughts.

"Professor Port!?" Naoto was surprised.

"I couldn't help but, overhear your conversation with Weiss Schnee. You guided her in the right direction and about what you said, I couldn't said it better myself. You have the working of a true hunter yourself." Professor Port proudly proclaimed.

"Thanks for your kind words, sir. I was just telling her to move on that's all."

"Interesting, surely you've been in a similar situation as Ms. Schnee?" Professor Port inquired.

"Yes, I've been through something like this before with a close friend. I'm going to head back to my room now. Good bye professor." Naoto said.

Professor Port waved back friendly. "Good afternoon and have a swell night."

Naoto finally returned to his room and changed into appropriate clothes for sleeping and went to bed for a good restful sleep.

Somewhere else in a junk yard in Vale laid a golden robot with black robot limbs. Its eyes light up as the robot is activated again and let out an insane laughter.

"Gyahahahahahhahahha!"

**Review and Vote in the poll I've set up on my profile page. The Poll will end by Monday.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: The results from the poll is in and the harem route is chosen which I'm not surprised since there's been plenty of harem fanfics out there. Well, now I get to see where my curiosity with this will go. Now to make Naoto be in character as much as possible, I will try to make him only slightly romantically interested in the girls at first while not interested in seeking a relationship right away and very confident against the antagonists. It wouldn't be Naoto if he wasn't a smirking baddass who is just kicking the crap out of his enemies. Also, I decided this story will be much more fun to do if I included a Kamen Rider crossover in this story and make the story divert from the actual RWBY timeline to accompany the antagonists.

And let me repeat this if anyone did not pay attention to my notes in previous chapter, Naoto will become Timefire again in later chapters when I get to it. I'm not very familiar with Super Sentai storylines so I'll use some villains from Kamen Riders and Power Rangers to make up for my lack of knowledge in that particular area of knowledge.

Harem (Could change if I feel like it):

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Velvet Scarlatina

**Chapter 3 Exhibition Test**

It has been four days since Naoto first started attending classes in Beacon. He has been grateful for Ozpin offering to enroll at the academy and the fact that it's a combat school was a plus. The downside was that he is basically going to school again when he already graduated college. At least graduating from Beacon to become a hunter is something he would be comfortable with.

During those four days, Ruby managed to introduce him to team JNPR. The blonde boy who is in the same Grimm Studies class as him is Jaune Arc. To Naoto, he couldn't fathom why someone so ordinary and nervous be attending Beacon, but shrugged it off as it's not his concern. He did find his name interesting since it referenced to Joan of Arc, a name he came across in European history before. He began to wonder if there will be references from his world in Remnant after remembering Ruby Rose pretty much pulled the Little Red Riding Hood look. Jaune Arc had a collapsible shield that can act as a sheath for his sword which Naoto noticed was plain in comparison to his teammates' weapons.

The next member is a red head named Pyrrha Nikos who he found as friendly and modest. Apparently she fights with a shield and a spear that can turn into a rifle if needed. He found her appearance and fighting style to be very Greek like.

The next was Lie Ren who is a polite, quiet, and calm individual. Rarely does he start a conversation and is usually the one being spoken to first before speaking. He isn't much of a conversationalist which Naoto appreciated as he has Ruby and Yang to deal with. His style of clothing resembled Eastern culture. His weapons and fighting style showed Naoto is that he's definitely a speed fighter and martial artist.

The last member is Nora Valkyrie whom Naoto found a bit odd. He found out very personally is that she's bubbly, talkative, and a bit silly. He admired Ren for having the patience to deal with his eccentric childhood friend for years. Her choice of weapon turned out to be a grenade launcher that converts into a war hammer which disturbed Naoto for some reason as he suddenly felt the need to put some distance between himself and the girl.

Naoto is currently walking to the cliff Ozpin told him to meet at in his combat outfit. His outfit is the City Guardians uniform that he had a tailor remake for him. He is wearing a navy blue combat pant and buttoned shirt, elbow and knee pads, black boots, fingerless gloves, a belt with a strap that connect rom back to front, and cap. He always did like the uniform since it signify what his profession is and that he has a history with it. On the right side of his waist is a black holster where the DV Striker is stored while not in use.

'What could Professor Ozpin want me out there for?' Naoto thought.

It was noon when he came out of the academy to meet the professor after receiving a message from yesterday about meeting him at the cliffs. Naoto took in the time to look at his surroundings as he made his way to the cliff; he is impressed with how big the land around Beacon is. Beacon Academy is no pushover when it comes to being one of the best academies for trainings future hunters and huntresses.

"Where are you going Naoto?" A young and childish voice rang out.

Naoto looked back and sighed. It was Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. Sometimes, he couldn't help but wondered if she thinks everyone that she likes and talk with is her friend. He noticed that Ruby lately been feeling more cheerful after settling a small dispute with Weiss.

"What is it Ruby?" Naoto asked.

"I asked where you are going." Ruby said.

"Professor Ozpin told me to meet him at the cliffs for something."

"Ooh, what could it be? It must be something important! Can I come along?" Ruby said very quickly, making a cute pleading face at him.

Naoto chuckled lightly at this. "No Ruby, you can't come. I'm sure Ozpin would want to speak with just me and you probably have some studying to do."

Ruby pouted and crossed her arms. She glared at Naoto which did not faze him in the slightest. In fact, this amused him even more.

"Do you know you're being very cute right now?" He teased.

Ruby blushed, a very light pink staining her cheeks. "I am not cute!" Ruby protested.

Naoto laughed a little. "Whatever you say, see you later little red." Naoto waved backhandedly.

He found the man he was looking for standing on top of the cliffs looking over the vast forest below with his scroll out in his left hand and a coffee mug in his right. Ozpin saw and smiled.

"I'm glad that you made it Naoto Takizawa." The headmaster of Beacon stated.

"Yeah, I'm here now and thank you for enrolling me into Beacon. A combat academy is my preferred choice of school." Naoto said.

Ozpin simply nodded. "I'm glad that you're adjusting to the school just fine. How is experiencing a new world going for you?"

"The general information about this world is a lot to take in at first, but I've gotten familiar with this. The fact that a race called the Faunus would've have surprised me if it was not that I have gone through stranger things before." Naoto replied. "By the way, why have you called me out here?" He asked.

Ozpin casually took Naoto by the shoulder and nudged him toward a spot before letting go. "I've called you out here so I can evaluate your skills in combat and like to see where you would be placed at."

Naoto was intrigued. "So this is a little test then? I see then, what will I be doing?"

"Indeed, you will be going through a trial in the Emerald Forest where you will have to go through enemies to retrieve a relic at an abandoned temple and leave the forest." Ozpin informed him.

"Alright, when do we begin?" Naoto asked eager to test his DV Striker against real enemies in a combat environment and prove his skills.

"Right now, just be sure to have a landing strategy and don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path." Ozpin said.

"Landing strategy?" Naoto asked until he looked down at his feet and the metal platform he's standing on. Naoto smiled amusedly. "Hehe, I didn't realize something so obvio-" Naoto was interrupted as he was launched into the sky toward Emerald Forest below.

Ozpin just simply sipped from his coffee mug and watch Naoto soaring from the sky.

Naoto is enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing past him though he's aware he's going to need to land safely soon. Naoto is now descending toward the dangerous forest below as neared it, he spotted a strong enough tree branch. 'There!' Naoto thought. He reached out toward and caught onto the tree branch and used the momentum to spin himself and launch to a clearing below. He rolled onto the ground before landing on his knee and hand on the ground. 'Well, that wasn't too hard at least. I could've done better, but it's not really important.' Naoto thought.

He looked around to see that he's surrounded by trees everywhere. Naoto is on full alert for any enemies nearby, hoping to get nearer to the temple before engaging any Grimm in combat. He started walking toward in the direction of the abandoned temple of the supposed relic that he's supposed to collect. He heard a growl coming from the side and smirked. 'So they finally show up, huh?'

He turned his head to see black creatures resembling wolves and bears wearing white masks with red markings and red eyes. These wolves are Beowolves and the other Grimm are the Ursas. There are eight Beowolves spread around and four Ursas in the middle ready to rush at him.

Naoto drew DV Striker from its holster and set it gun mode, pointing the weapon at the Grimm in front of him. "I'm a little new at this hunter stuff so why don't you guys be my practice dummies?" Naoto taunted with a smirk, fully aware Grimm commonly don't talk back.

Two Beowolves ran straight at him and swung their claws at him. Naoto ducked forward and shot the one to his right at the side of its head, effectively killing it. He anticipated the leap from its partner as he pointed his gun at the Beowolf and shot rapidly into its chest before it could start its attack on him.

One Ursa and the rest of the Beowolves charged at him ready to maul their prey.

Naoto simply smirked in response. 'Now they're being a little smarter… a little.' Naoto thought.

Naoto dashed forward to meet the Beowolves on and shot two of them to his right down. He leaped onto the head of one of them, jumped even farther to swerve back and shoot rapidly at the backs of the Grimm. One of the Beowolves died with the remaining three and Ursa only injured in their arms. The other three Ursas finally joined the fray as they rushed in.

Naoto switched DV Striker to its sword mode. One of the uninjured Ursas swung its large arm at him only for the man to avoid the strike and stabbed it through its head from right under its jaw. Naoto immediately retracted his weapon as the corpse fell with a thud and all the remaining creatures of Grimm make one last charge at him. Naoto charged at the Beowolves and slashed through the three of them in a consecutive manner and cut off the right arm of an Ursa before going for the throat. The last two Grimm attacked him from both sides with their arms aiming downward. Naoto evaded to the side before stabbing one in the stomach and cutting its throat. He then threw his DV Striker in sword mode into the head of the last one; the sword deeply entrenched into its neck.

Naoto walked over to the fallen corpse of the Grimm and retrieved his weapon.

Ozpin observed the scene from up on the cliffs through his scroll and nodded in approval that Naoto did not waste time killing common Grimm. He then goes back to sipping his coffee.

Naoto walked closer to the abandoned temple until he saw 20 more Beowolves charged at him. This further irritated the former City Guardians leader. 'Just when I've almost reached my objective they come out of nowhere and stall me. Well, you chose the wrong time to come out of hiding.' Naoto thought.

He gripped DV Striker in sword mode a little harder and ran forward and slashing through the first six Grimm before kicking one right in the face very hard. He finished off that last one with a slash across its chest and proceeded to decapitate another. He purposely let them surround him before he swung around and killed seven more. He switched DV Striker back to gun mode, aimed at the remaining Grimm and shot them down in rapid fire.

Naoto smiled at the slaughter before holstering his weapon and walked straight up to a pillar with a black king chess piece. He picked it up and observed it. 'The relic he chose to place here is chess piece?' Naoto thought incredulously and pocketed the chess piece in a pouch on his belt.

A loud bird-like cry rang out as Naoto looked directly at the sky. He saw very large black bird with a white mask with red markings like other Grimm coming at him. The Nevermore dived at him only for Naoto to dodge the attack as it swooped back up into the air. Naoto grinned as he remembered reading about a giant Nevermore being considered a challenge for hunters-in-training.

The Nevermore got closer before launching its feathers as arrows at his location. Naoto ran out of the line of fire before shooting a few shots at the Grimm. It did nothing to faze the Nevermore for it was intended to just capture the bird's attention and annoy it. The Nevermore began charging in for a kill with its beak again and failed.

Naoto wasn't having problem dodging the attacks of the gigantic bird, he was figuring out how to get close to its to use DV Striker in sword mode to actually harm it. He reloaded DV Striker when it ran out of ammo with a clip from his belt and started firing again to gain the Nevermore's attention. The Nevermore swooped in again as if its tactic isn't getting old and Naoto took the moment to grab onto its neck and held on by locking his legs around it. Annoyed, the Nevermore tried shaking violently, but Naoto did not release his hold on the bird as he moved further to the head to stab it and cut deeply enough for its skull to be exposed. Naoto immediately switched DV Striker to gun mode and fired repeatedly into the skull, breaking it and destroying the brain in the process.

Now dead, the Nevermore stopped flying and began swerving downward toward as Naoto jumped off and rolled on the ground until he stopped himself. He managed to see in time that the corpse of the Nevermore crashed into a Death Stalker that's slightly smaller into the canyon right by the edge, killing another Grimm in the process.

Naoto stood up and dust off the dirt of his City Guardians uniform with a grin. 'Not the way I imagined killing my first Death Stalker would be like, but hey, it's dead.' Naoto thought.

He noticed his surroundings and saw more abandoned ruins across the canyon with no access to them due to a lack of a bridge.

"Hmm, I guess now would be a good time to head back before I tire myself out." Naoto said aloud. He walked back to Beacon Academy to meet up with Ozpin and killed a few more Beowolves along the way.

Ozpin witnessed how Naoto killed the Nevermore from the screen on his scroll. "Brutal…" He commented.

**Timefire**

A golden robot with a peculiar design has black limbs noticeable on its left side while the right is shrouded by a golden cloak with a v-shaped crown on its head. It is currently preoccupied with a little device it's tinkering with in a shed located within a large junk yard. Tiny sparks could be seen erupting from tools interacting with the device.

"Hehehe, it's complete." The robot said in satisfaction and went outside the shed. He raised the device and pressed one of the buttons to transmit a magnetic wave, attracting metal nuts and bolts to where he is. A few hundred metal bolts and nuts came soaring toward him gathered into a large sphere in front of him, the golden robot shot out yellow lightning from its left hand at the metal scrap.

Most of the bolts and nuts turned into humanoid robots with sword-like rifles and heads that resembled that of a Cyclops.

"Hahahahahaha, Gien is back baby!" The robot yelled.

"Hey! Who's out there?!" A voice snapped.

Gien turned around to see a man staring at him and his robot army.

Gien looked at his robots, the Zenittos.

Then back at the man.

Then back at his robots. "Get him." He ordered as the Zenittos raised their weapons and fired, killing the unfortunate man.

"Well, it's time to have fun! There is so much destruction and chaos to cause! Zenittos get to work! I want a base built pronto!" Gien ordered as he began directing the robots for construction of a base.

**Timefire**

Naoto is standing in Professor Ozpin's office.

Glynda Goodwitch is standing by Ozpin staring at him.

"Well, Naoto I believe that your performance today speaks how well you are in combat." Ozpin complimented him.

"Thank you professor, but I'm sure those are small fry compared to the ones in the more uncivilized potions of the world." Naoto replied.

Ozpin nodded. "Indeed, I believe that you'll make a great hunter, but you cannot do everything alone."

Naoto took those last words in deeply. He remembered being aided by the Timerangers and sometimes he would help them in return. "I understand sir; I know what you're saying."

"I've reviewed your performance today and I am impressed by how you managed to defeat your enemies without setbacks, even when fighting a Nevermore alone your first time." Glynda stated.

"Thank you for the compliment but what does this mean for me now?" Naoto asked.

"Usually you would be placed in a team like every student here, but there is no team with an empty spot for you." Ozpin stated, Naoto is a little disappointed though he can deal with fighting alone. "But, Professor Goodwitch has suggested allowing you to work with a team of your choice, any idea who you want to work with?"

Naoto thought a little bit, but it wasn't hard for him to come to a decision since he only met Ruby's and Jaune's teams. "I'd like to work with Team RWBY, sir." Naoto said.

Ozpin smiled like he expected this. "Excellent, I will now register you as a part of Team RWBY. You may go now Naoto."

Naoto nodded and left his office.

"What do you make of this Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm not sure this may be the best decision, Ozpin."

"Why is that?"

"Don't you feel that he's acting more according on his own agenda?" Glynda questioned.

"Of course I do." The headmaster replied.

"Then why did you enroll him?"

"Because I believe in giving people a chance, you know that. Naoto might have goals and views different than our own, but I'm positive that he has the people's best interest at heart." Ozpin stated.

"What leads you to that conclusion?"

Ozpin looked out his office window and saw two white birds flying peacefully through the sky. "Let's say a little birdie told me to have faith in him."

Naoto was walking to his dorm room. When he was about to reach for the door knob, he got tackled by someone.

"Naoto!" A familiar voice shouted.

Naoto sighed at his friend's antic. "What Ruby?"

The identified girl got off of him and looked at him with admiration; her teammates heard them from their room and walked up to them.

"We saw how well you did out there today." Yang said.

"Thanks, it wasn't that hard." Naoto said.

"What do you mean? You fought a Nevermore." Weiss stated.

"Which he killed within minutes by himself, from the way you fought, you showed no signs of hesitation." Blake added.

Naoto shrugged. "They're just enemies with no signs of actual intelligence, nothing special about them." He said casually.

"Naoto, you gotta show me your weapon sometimes!" Ruby said.

He raised an eyebrow at this.

Yang chuckled and hugged her sister with one arm. "Don't worry about her, my lil' sis is a weapon maniac. She's a very special case."

"I'm not special, I'm normal." Ruby protested.

"Sure you are sis. Anyway Naoto, are you part of a team?" Yang questioned.

"Ozpin said I could join any existing team I want so I chose yours." Naoto replied, this caught everyone's attention.

"Really?" Ruby asked, all starry-eyed.

"Yes."

"Awesome, Team RWBY has one more member! We're gonna have lots more fun on adventures." Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, I'll see you all later. I got to go finish studying something." Naoto opened the door to his room and entered, closing it afterward.

**Timefire**

"Hurry up! We gotta move the package to Beacon soon!" A man yelled.

Workers loaded a metal crate onto a train that is quite big for holding something so small.

Inside the crate laid a silver rectangular box sloping on one side with a odd red and white pattern on both side.

**Extra**

Some say that there are other worlds drastically similar to our own, yet at the same times so different. One major decision made by one person could have such an impact that an alternate world is created where the decision was not made or it did not result the same way as the original.

**AU RWBY World 016**

"C'mon Naoto, hurry up!" A 27-year-old woman with long black reaching her shoulder with a red trim, tied into a pony said. She wore a black and red outfit with a red cloak.

"I heard you the first time, repeating that ten more times isn't gonna speed thing up." A 28-year-old Naoto said, annoyed as he follows his wife. He wore the City Guardians uniform with a red beret and tassel on his right shoulder that symbolized his position as leader of the security force.

"Well Ozpin entrusted us to finish off the remnants of the White Fang. I want to finish this as soon as possible." Ruby said.

"I know you're anxious about leaving our son with Yang. Believe me I'm worried too. Who knows what things she'll fill his mind with?"

"Yeah and I don't want the White Fang to continue with their activities anymore. I know it pained Blake to see some old comrades still going on in the wrong direction even after the war with the Grimm and Dai-Shocker." Ruby said sadly.

Naoto proceeded to hug her. "I know we lost a lot of good people in the war, even close ones too. I'm sure your uncle Qrow would be proud of the woman you became now. As time goes on wounds will heal and the future will be bright. The future will be the one our son, Tatsuya will be live happily in."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks Naoto, I'm glad I met you all those years ago."

"I'm glad to have met you too, but I think we have company." He stated.

"Put your weapons down and surrender!" A voice demanded.

Naoto smirked and took his beret off. "They never learn do they?"

"No they do not." Ruby replied with her Crescent Rose readied.

Naoto threw his beret into the air and yelled into the V Commander on his left wrist, "Timefire!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here's another chapter and sorry I took so long to update this.

**Chapter 4 First Mission**

A certain mad robot is working on his monitor while his base is still in the middle of construction by his Zenitts. The screen of the monitor revealed an unusual signal being sent out while moving.

"This energy type, could it be… well then, I can't afford to miss this opportunity. Zenittos!" Gien called his servants. "Go and capture the source of this signal. Use this to track it and bring it back to me." He ordered as he handed a handheld device to one Zenittos. They immediately moved to complete their given task.

"Hehehe, if I have it then no one can stop me! Hahahaha!" The golden robot laughed in glee.

**Timefire**

One lone person in a City Guardians uniform is walking forward in a world that's familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. He sees people everywhere going about their business and ignoring him. Everywhere he walks, the shadows only seem to hide from him. He doesn't know why, but seeing the shadows creep away only serve to make him uneasy. He braved on until he heard a voice.

"**So you're the one who possesses that power?"** A dark and booming voice asked in interest.

The man turned around to see nothing to indicate the source of the voice.

"**Don't bother looking for me; I will make myself visible when I want to."** The voice declared as if it's scolding him.

"Who are you?" The person demanded.

"**I goes by many name; death, shadows, despair, oblivion, nothingness, void, sickness, plague, and etc. There is one particular name that the humans continued to call me to this day, the very name that all knows and fear. It's should be fairly obvious to you."**

The man was alert even more than he was before. He instantly knew that the voice is an enemy no doubt. "So you're the enemy? Then I'll just have to defeat you anyway."

"**Hahaha, so confident yet you have no idea who you're challenging though I will admit I know nothing about you other than that you have access to the power. I guess I will just observe your actions for now." **The voice stated.

"What power are you talking about?" The man questioned in confusion.

"**You know exactly what the power is. You once held control of it before and used it to advance your own goals or so I was told."**

He now realized what the voice is referring to and is now even more defensive about his secret. "How did you know about that? Did this informant told you about that too?"

"**I do not know who my informant exactly is, only that the unknown is vast." **The voice stated, ignoring the questions.

"Why are you even talking to me in the first place?"

The voice chuckled again in amusement. **"I just wanted to have an idea who you are. I have yet to see you as a threat…" **The voice and environment started fading away.

Naoto woke up this morning feeling exhausted and confused. 'What was that dream about? A nightmare perhaps? Oh well, it's nothing to get worked up about anyway. A dream is a dream as far as I'm concerned.' Naoto thought as he got up from his bed and proceeded to clean himself up. He washed himself up and donned the uniform for students of Beacon Academy.

'Another day of school… at least it's a combat school. So everything I learn in here should actually be useful.' Naoto thought calmly to himself as he walked through the halls of Beacon Academy toward his first class of the day.

"Hey Naoto!"

Naoto sighed as he remembered the voice all too well. He turned around and guessed correctly as to who called his name out. It was Ruby, the girl that seemed somewhat childish and innocent though she showed she can be serious sometimes too.

"Morning Ruby." He lamely responded.

Said girl lightly punched him and mock glare at him.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Where is your energy mister? I barely recognize that as pleasant moring greeting." Ruby said as she crossed her arms.

"Does it really matter?" Naoto sighed and rubbed his forehead in disbelief.

"Yep! Every morning you gotta be up and ready to go like a car." Ruby made engine noises.

Naoto just continued walking, ignoring the girl's antics. He just wanted to go to classes and get the day over with so he can practice more with his DV Striker in the training area.

"Hey wait for me!" Ruby ran after him.

The two got to Professor Port's class and went to their usual seats. After that, the day went by in a blur as the last class period ended with students going somewhere to study, relax, or other various things. The classes that Naoto actually struggled a bit with were history and Grimm Studies. There were no such things as Grimm back in his world so of course he wouldn't know anything about that to begin with and that the history of Remnant is very new to him. There was a lot of new information to take in.

Fortunately, Naoto was a hard worker and took his study very seriously. Within the first week of attending school at Beacon, he managed to get a general idea that all students of Beacon should at least have upon coming here. Now, he just needs to keep up with the other students in their studies for only a little bit longer before he completely becomes accustomed to his new schedule. After that, he's aiming straight for the top of his class in terms of grades and combat ability.

Naoto received a message on his scroll from Professor Ozpin to meet him in his office. He went straight to the office right away, interested what Ozpin has to talk to him about so soon after his test back in Emerald Forest.

He stopped just right in front of the door before knocking.

"Come right in." Ozpin said.

Naoto did as he was told and saw Ruby and her team was there as well. He wondered even more curiously about him and Ream RWBY being sent to Ozpin's office as Ozpin sat behind his desk with his hands clasped together. He looked around again saw Glynda Goodwitch staring at him warily.

"Is there a reason you called us Professor Ozpin or did you just want to say hello?" Naoto asked casually.

"What's this about headmaster?" Weiss asked about.

Ozpin thought carefully for a second before speaking out his mind. "I gathered the five of you today for a mission. This mission will serve to test whether Naoto and Team RWBY will be able to work together or not. Not only that, this mission is about retrieving an important package that is on its way here. Normally I would have faith in the security force already protecting it, but this package is an item of important historical values. I want to send the five of you to ensure it arrive here safely." Ozpin stated cautiously.

Naoto was now curious. Why is an important relic of the past being sent to Beacon Academy of all place? He wanted to know what this package they're protecting so he spoke up. "What is relic we're protecting?" He inquired.

"It's an unusual item that continues to remain unchanged for centuries after its discovery; it has yet to reveal what purpose lies behind it. You'll see it once you get there. Your order is to protect the package until arrive here safely. Am I understood?"

"I understand." Naoto said as everyone in Team RWBY agreed. He decided seeing the item himself will determine just how important it is to have any historical value.

Ozpin smiled slightly and pulled out his scroll as he pushed some buttons on its screen. "There, the information for the mission should be in all your scrolls. I wish good luck on your first mission together. Remember teamwork is very important in forming bonds."

Naoto nodded to the headmaster before turning to face RWBY and her team. "Well let's get going. The artifact isn't going to protect itself will it?" He said as walked toward the door out of the office.

Weiss huffed a little before she caught up to him. "Who made you leader? As far as I'm aware Ruby is." She said.

"Of course I'm not the leader. I'm just stating the obvious that's all." Naoto replied before noticing what Weiss said. "Oh? So how are you with Ruby being the team leader anyway? The only time we talked about that you were kinda being a child." Naoto said the last part with a slight smirk.

"What me? A child? I assure you that I am mature and over that. It's water under the bridge now." Weiss said as she glared at him for the child remark.

Naoto held up his hands defensively. "Alright, alright, I can see that you're okay with Ruby now. So you guys get along now?" Naoto asked.

Weiss looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Well, Ruby is young, childish, reckless, thoughtless, and naïve." Weiss paused as Naoto sweat dropped at the immediate comment. "But she is capable, dependable, nice, fun to be around with, and easy to get along with. All in all, it would be fun to have her as a little sister. Don't tell anyone I said that last part." She added the last part quickly as she looked Naoto in the eyes that said 'tell anyone and I will kill you.'

Naoto nodded in agreement with Weiss' comments. "She will make a fine leader as she continues to grow and learn. She does show some similar traits of my old friend whom I always try to compete with. He was a free-spirited person so he never cared about our little rivalry all that much." The former City Guardians leader admitted.

"Who was he?" She asked curiously.

"He's someone you'll probably never meet in your lifetime anyway."

"And why is that?" The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? He's in another world." Naoto stated nonchalantly.

"That's ridiculous, how could you know someone from another world!" Weiss snapped.

Naoto raised an eyebrow for a moment in confusion before realization hit him. "Oh, I see."

"What?" Weiss said impatiently as she waited for him to finish what he was saying.

"Ruby and the others never told you that I'm from another world did she?" The man inquired.

"Stop making up stories, you are not from another world. Wait a second… they already know and didn't tell me!" Weiss exclaimed in disbelief.

"So they didn't tell you, seems I was right."

"Arrrgh, I'm the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I think I deserved to know any important piece of information my teammates learned." Weiss said.

"Heiress?" Naoto questioned.

"Yes, I am the heiress of the Schnee family who will one day take over the family business. You should have known that already." Weiss stated a little arrogantly.

"Hmmm, you are a little bit similar to my friend I was talking about, but both of you are different at the same time." Naoto stated as he compared Weiss to his old friend Tatsuya Asami. "Both of you are successor to powerful companies. You are more than willing enough to want to run your family business while Tatsuya didn't really care much about it. He just wanted to live his life as free-spirited as a bird." Naoto finished.

Weiss showed a look of surprise. "He didn't care?" She questioned in incredulously.

"Okay, maybe I didn't word it exactly correct. It's not that he didn't care. He didn't want to become CEO of his father's company because it wasn't what he wanted to do. Tatsuya always said that he believed in making your own destiny as long as the future is desirable. You could say he was a bit of a rebel." Naoto smiled faintly at the last part, he wished he could see what have happened after he 'died' back during the war with Gien's robots.

Weiss was actually interested in Naoto's friend because this person sounded similarly to her in some aspects.

Naoto realized something about both Weiss and his friend. "I just remembered there's one more similarity between you."

"What is it?" Weiss asked very much curiously.

"Both of you fight monsters." He stated like an obvious thing.

"He did?"

Naoto sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he recounted all his adventures with the Timerangers. "Yes, he did and it's a long story, something that I rather not talk about since there's a lot to cover."

"How about you can tell about it at another time?" Weiss suggested.

"I guess I can agree with that. Say, I'm going to go pick up my weapon and change." Naoto stated.

"Alright bye, the team and I will meet you later outside."

Naoto simply waved backhandedly as he continued walking toward his locker to pick up his weapon. He retrieved his weapon from the locker and took a moment to look at it with satisfaction due to the fact the weapon performed as well as he hoped before going back to his room change clothes. On the way, he somehow encountered Cardin trying to pick on Velvet again though the situation was quickly dealt with by Naoto knocking Cardin out with a sneak attack since he didn't even want to waste time on a lowly bully. Velvet thanked him again as he walked away from the scene.

Naoto got to his room and changed from his Beacon uniform and into his City Guardians one.

'Aah, this suit never gets old.' Naoto thought as hundreds of people across multiple dimensions sneezed at the same time while wearing their usual outfit.

Naoto met up with Team RWBY at the transport they're taking to meet up with the package that is being delivered. They got on the transport as Ruby and Yang tried to start a conversation. Of course, Blake just took out a book she brought with her and read it. Naoto would rely back from time to time as he wasn't interested in engaging in conversation at the moment. Weiss was somewhat actively participating.

The transport finally got to the designated location at a vast storage area as it dropped off the five young hunters. They're now at a loading area for trains. Naoto and Team RWBY arrived just in time as the precious cargo was being loaded off the trains. They headed to the area they were supposed to meet and found various crates being moved to somewhere else. Ruby walked to one of the workers who looked like he's in charge.

"Um, excuse me." Ruby said politely.

"Who are you? Should you kids be here?" The man questioned warningly.

"We were sent from Beacon to help protect a special cargo." Yang said for her sister.

"Oh, so you're the pickups? Well that's great. Let me show you just where it is so all of us can be on our way." The man said happily.

Just as he said that, weapon fire and screams could be heard farther in the areas. This caught the attention of Team RWBY.

"What the hell?" The man muttered.

"What was that?" Yang questioned.

"Let's check it out." Ruby told her teammates as they went toward the source of the disturbance. The distance wasn't that far, but the noise levels greatly increased the closer they get. What they saw shocked them thought Naoto was the one who was affected the most.

To Team RWBY, they saw about at least a hundred of humanoid robots attacking everyone that got in their ways as the security of the area were quickly overwhelmed by sheer numbers. They had head based after the head of a Cyclops and wielded short swords that could be fired as guns. Team RWBY was shocked by the indiscriminate destruction these robots were causing though none were more shocked than Naoto himself.

'Zenittos?! How the hell are they here? What could they be after?'Naoto thought in alarm.

"Hey Naoto!" Ruby shouted out to her friend. This snapped Naoto back into reality as Ruby saw she now has his attention. "It's no time to be staring at killer robots because we gotta stop them!"

"You're right about that, I just remembered something important, that's all." Naoto drew DV Striker and took a couple shots at a group of Zenittos who were harassing a couple of cornered workers who huddled in fear.

Ruby started firing her Crescent Rose in sniper mode to push back the Zenittos before too many could get too far. Yang, Weiss, and Blake went to fight them in close range combat. Yang activated her Ember Celica in gauntlet mode and threw a punch at one of them into a nearby group of Zenittos. She proceeded to leaped into the air and pounded the ground, releasing a shock wave that staggered the robots and made them lose their footing.

"Take this!" Yang yelled at she released a barrage of fire shots at her mechanical victims. One survived but was soon launched into the air by an uppercut from the blonde huntress. Blake was already in the air as made multiple slashes at the target that was just punched by Yang a second ago. The robot was cut up into many pieces. Blake landed safely as Zenittos aimed their weapons at her and fired.

Blake deflected some of the incoming shots with Gambol Shroud and side stepped the rest of them as she closed in on her targets. She quickly slashed through five of them with Gambol Shroud as two swords. Blake dodged more gun shots fired from the weapons of Zenittos and used after images to confuse them so she could get close to them. She wiped them out in seconds the moment she sliced through one of them using her bladed sheathe.

Weiss readied herself as glyphs appeared all around the robots and dashed forward as she stabbed many of them with her Myrtenaster in quick succession by using the glyphs to help boost her speed. She created a glyph and fired ice projectiles before going forward for melee combat again. A Zenitto managed to get behind her and was prepared to strike her down before it got shot in the head. Weiss looked around to see Ruby waving to her as she switched Crescent Rose to its scythe form.

Ruby swung her scythe around her in a circular motion, slicing the surrounding Zenittos in half. She fired Crescent Rose to propel herself forward and spun her scythe as she slashed threw more Zenittos. She stopped herself in mid-air and slammed the blunt side of her weapon unto the head of one of the robots. She swung her sword and beheaded a Zenitto before slicing through the chests of three more Zenittos.

Team RWBY managed to clear out the area of Zenittos as the place littered with the bodies of the fallen robots as their circuits and parts could clearly be seen as signs of battle. Ruby noticed something as she surveyed the area.

"Anybody seen Naoto?" Ruby asked as they all looked around until they heard more gun shots. Apparently, there was more the robot menace than they thought.

"He must be over there!" Blake exclaimed as she could accurately locate the source of the noises due to her Faunus physiology which she kept well hidden by her black bow. Blake ran over to where Naoto is with Ruby, Yang, and Weiss following her. When they found the person they were looking for they saw he was holding a silver box and grinning at it while surrounded by the metal corpses of Zenittos.

"Naoto, there you are! What is that thing you're holding?" Ruby questioned curiously.

"You know you're not supposed to take what doesn't belong to you, right?" Weiss asked in demanding tone.

Both Yang and Blake looked worriedly at Naoto who seemed to be still marveling at the object in his hand. "Naoto, are you alright?" Yang asked her friend.

"I'm more than alright, I'm ecstatic actually. To think I would run into this." Naoto replied.

"Naoto, what is that? Is that what we're protecting?" Ruby asked. "If so, then let hurry up and get it back to Beacon before Headmaster Ozpin get worried. We have a mission to complete after all."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at him. "You know something about that don't you?" She demanded.

Naoto didn't say anything. He simply placed the box on the ground and inserted his left hand into it. The box disappeared in a golden flash of light and a red and black device appeared on his left wrist.

"**Greetings Naoto Takizawa, the V Commander is ready for your use. Please state the password."** A female electronic voice could be heard.

"Naoto, what are you doing?" Blake asked worriedly as she and her teammates are now approaching him.

Naoto simply grinned at them before yelling out a single phrase. "Timefire!"

The V Commander let out an electrical charge surge outward as small explosions erupted around him, blocking their view of him.

**AU RWBY World 079**

A Japanese man looked around the city of Vale and saw Beacon Academy in the far distance. He wore only black. He wore a pair of shades, black shirt, pant, gloves, and shoes.

"So this is the world of Remnant, huh?" The man said. "I guess this is where I will be spending some time here for now. I have to stay away from Hajime after all." He looked at a silver device that is known as the Blay Buckle.

"I suppose I can still help out the people of this world. Looks like I will have to use the power of Kamen Rider Blade again after several years." Kazuma Kenzaki stated as he started walking to wherever he feels like going.


End file.
